


The Tickled Detective

by Hazuzu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Romance, Scars, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazuzu/pseuds/Hazuzu
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri claims she isn't ticklish. Makoto decides to put her girlfriend's claim to the test.





	The Tickled Detective

“Remind me why I’m doing this,” Kyoko said. She was knelt on the floor with a mimikaki earpick in one hand and Makoto’s head on her lap. She was meticulously cleaning the young woman’s ears with the kind of precision usually reserved for handling evidence.

“People do it all the time in manga,” Makoto replied, her cheeks pink. “I thought it would be romantic.”

“Oh.” Kyoko carefully shifted her grip on the earpick. “Do you feel romanced?”

“I feel… Comfortable.” Makoto glanced up as best she could, with her head facing away from Kyoko. Not that reading her emotions would have been much easier, even if they were face-to-face. “Like I’m in good hands. And you, uh...”

“And I…?”

“You have soft thighs.” Makoto’s voice fluttered in its lack of certainty. 

“… Thank you.” Kyoko brushed aside a lock of Makoto’s bushy hair that kept bouncing back to cover her ears. “I assume your thighs are nice, too.”

“Want me to do you after?” Makoto asked. “Then you can see. Not like that. But, I used to do this for my little sister.”

“I thought this was a romantic gesture.”

“It’s a lot of things. Komaru read about sisters doing it, so she asked me to do it for her. It didn’t go very well, but, I can do it again.”

“What happened?”

“Well, I scratched her.” Makoto’s eyes drifted away. “I felt bad about it, but she was crying, so I got grounded, and...” She shrugged. “I didn’t mind that much. I had to study anyway.” 

Silence filled the air.

“Sorry. Boring, I know.”

“Not at all.” Kyoko pulled back her gloved hand. “I was focusing, and I think I’m done here. Turn around and tell me more about her.”

Makoto groaned as she changed position, so that she was facing Kyoko’s stomach rather than the room beyond. Kyoko’s fingers brushed against the nape of her neck as she went to shift some hair away, and Makoto giggled. 

“Is something funny?”

“No, you just tickled me.” Makoto shot Kyoko an easy smile.

“That easily?” Kyoko arched an eyebrow downwards, the pick motionless in her grip.

“Don’t most people get tickled like that?” Makoto asked, her voice hesitant.

“I can’t say I have.” Kyoko leaned down to start cleaning Makoto’s ear when the other girl suddenly sat up, propped up on one arm. “You’re lucky this didn’t go through your eardrum,” She said, as she twirled it in her fingers and wiggled the blunt end authoritatively.

“You’re not ticklish on your neck?” 

“Not anywhere, as far as I know.” Kyoko coolly met her gaze. “Is that a problem?”

“Well, no, but...” Makoto lifted her hand halfway up, where it hesitantly hovered. “You’ve got to be ticklish somewhere.”

“I don’t think I do.” Kyoko could see where this was going, so she put the earpick to the side and leaned back on her hands.

“Can I try to tickle you?” Makoto asked, her eyes alight with enthusiasm and just a hint of shyness.

“I suppose.” Kyoko tilted her head to the side and pulled her hair away with it. Makoto carefully leaned in, then ran her fingers up the nape of Kyoko’s neck. “Ha. Ha. Ha.” She deadpanned.

“That’s not fair, I’ve not even started!” Makoto said, despite her smile, then went right back to tickling. No matter how she stroked or poked or brushed, Kyoko’s shoulders stayed firmly still and her lips sealed. “Damnit...”

“I did tell you.”

“Well… How do I know that you’re not just masking your laughter?” Makoto asked. “You’re really good at doing that with your other emotions.”

“True, but tickling isn’t an emotion,” Kyoko said. “It’s mostly physical with some social aspects. For one, you have to be comfortable with the person doing it – and I am with you, so don’t worry. And they have to not know where they’ll be tickled. And it may be that, as I said, I’m not ticklish.”

“Okay.” Makoto nodded. “So can I tickle you in other places?”

“This had better not be for anything perverse.”

“N-No! Not like that!” Makoto shook her head and waved her hands in protest. “But I really want to try this and, um, you do need to take off some clothes.”

Kyoko gazed into Makoto’s earnest eyes and nodded. 

“Fine.” Kyoko started to unbutton her blouse and Makoto dutifully looked away. It quickly proved unnecessary, thanks to her modesty-preserving sports bra. She tucked it to the side, followed by her neatly-folded socks, then cleared her throat. “You are allowed to look. My body hasn’t grown any lewder since we started being together.”

“Right, but, now, I,” Makoto turned to face Kyoko fully-on, let her eyes wander for a second. “You’re right. It’s not a big deal.”

“Considering all I’ve exposed is my navel, you’re correct.” Kyoko nodded. 

“Okay, I get it.” Makoto smiled. “Maybe I’ll start off somewhere not that sensi-” She interrupted herself by running the backs of her fingers up Kyoko’s thigh. She glanced up to the other girl’s face and found it just as stolid as before. “Okay, maybe th-” She switched to the other thigh, this time with her fingerpads, while Kyoko watched with a tilt of her head. “So… Not even a tingle, huh?”

“Not even a tingle,” Kyoko said. “Although your surprise attacks are amusing in their own way.”

“I can’t believe you’ve never been tickled...” Makoto muttered, as she slid her fingers along Kyoko’s partially-exposed ribs and was rewarded with nary a titter. “I mean, I can, but I thought it happened with everyone.”

“It’s happening right now.” Kyoko pointed out, then watched casually as Makoto attempted to poke at her stomach. “Consider yourself fortunate to be the first.”

“I guess that’s one thing to add to the yearbook,” Makoto said. She carefully regarded the expanse of Kyoko’s pale body, then suddenly reached out for a double-handed attack on her underarms. Yet no amount of wiggling fingers could find purchase in the other girl’s funny bone. “Makoto Naegi’s Achievvements: Got lucky, tickled Kyoko Kirigiri.”

“I don’t see how that could be misconstrued,” Kyoko remarked. Mako reached around to brush a pair of fingers down her back, and nothing happened.

“Wh-Oh.” Makoto blushed again. “Sorry. It’s great that you’re letting me try this.”

“Not at all. I get to watch you grow flustered.” Even saying that, she could see the butterflies in Makoto’s stomach double. 

Makoto slid her fingers back to Kyoko’s neck, which proved just as fruitless as the first attempt, then under her arms again in a flurry of fingers. Still, there was nothing. The young woman sat there, utterly implacable, whether her thighs were touched or her belly poked or her ribs tickled. When she was done trying to squeeze Kyoko’s sides, to no result, she went for the nuclear option: She ran a finger across the bottom of Kyoko’s foot. 

An odd sound escaped Kyoko’s lips, but was quickly swallowed.

“Wait! Was that a laugh?” Mako grinned. 

“No.” Kyoko scratched her neck. “It was simpl-” She slammed her lips shut as another stroke of Makoto’s hand tried to force a laugh from her neck. “Simpl-” Makoto went for her toes and her body urged her to snatch her leg back, but she couldn’t give in that easily. She watched Makoto warily. “Simplyabreath.” She finished speaking just before a prod made her exhale through her nose.

“That was a laugh!” Makoto beamed, then started to tickle Kyoko in earnest. Every flick of her finger was met with some shake from the other girl, every squeeze made her exhale harder, and before long her whole body was shaking with the effort of suppressing her own giggles. “Come on! Laugh! You’ll feel better!”

“N-Never!” Kyoko squeaked, as she brought both hands up to her mouth, as though they would keep it shut. “I,” She clenched her hands into fists. “Am not,” She furrowed her brow. “Ticklish!”

“Oh, okay, if you say so.” Makoto released Kyoko’s feet from her grip. Just as Kyoko seemed to believe it, she gave the soles of her feet a finger-based assault. Kyoko bit into her gloves, forced to desperate measures at the ticklish tremor shooting through her, and threw her head back. As she did so, her gloves came clean off of her hands. The gasp that followed released the gloves from her grip, sent them flying over her head.

“S-Sorry!” Makoto gasped herself. She’d seen the scars that covered Kyoko’s hands before; that wasn’t what bothered her. 

“It’s fine.” Kyoko breathed steadily, just thankful for the break from tickling that had damned near overwhelmed her. “Really, Makoto. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Makoto shuffled up beside Kyoko and gently cradled Kyoko’s arms as she looked her hands over. “You’re not hurt or they haven’t opened again or anything?” She asked, scanning every inch of the long-burned skin.

“No, they...” Kyoko could feel a faint blush coming to her cheeks as Makoto looked at her hands. “They’re too old to be so vulnerable. I keep them well moisturized, massaged, and my gloves are soft.” She kept her hands still in Makoto’s delicate grasp. “There’s nothing to worry about… Why are you staring?”

“Sorry,” Makoto said. “Just… They’re pretty. Your hands.” She opened one of her own beside Kyoko’s. “I don’t get to see them much, but…”

“They’re just hands.” Kyoko wished she had some method of controlling the blood flow to her cheeks. “And scarred ones.”

“Yeah, but, they’re yours,” Makoto gently rubbed her thumb against Kyoko’s wrist. “Do you mind I touch them?”

“Fine.” Kyoko furrowed her brow as she watched Makoto run her thumb over one of the scars. “But be gentle.”

“I will be, I promise.” Makoto smiled as she traced a pattern on the undamaged skin of Kyoko’s hand, her touch little more than a feather whenever she touched a scar. “Are you sure they don’t hurt?”

“I am.” Kyoko struggled not to have her fingers twitch in Makoto’s hands. Nobody who wasn’t a Doctor had ever examined them before, and even they had done it for the sake of her health. “If… If you’re so fascinated by them, would you like to help me treat them later?”

“Yeah, okay.” Makoto smiled up at Kyoko. “Do you want me to give you a manicure?”

“I wear gloves,” Kyoko reminded her. “Would you mind retrieving them?”

“Um, sure. Just, one more thing.” Makoto gently lifted up one of Kyoko’s hands and placed a kiss on the back of it. 

Kyoko’s mouth hung open until she remembered to close it. “I-Idiot,” She chastised the girl, who quickly grabbed the gloves from behind the pair of them, then started to strap them back on.

“What?” Makoto graced her with her signature optimistic smile. “I don’t want you to be nervous about them, so I thought I’d kiss them. That’s okay, isn’t it?” 

“… I suppose.” Kyoko flexed her newly re-gloved fingers. She was so distracted by the influx of emotions that she didn’t expect it when Makoto suddenly ducked down, planted her lips on her navel, and blew a raspberry on her stomach. The ticklish sensation caught her completely off-guard and she fell backwards as a fit of giggles overwhelmed her, at least until she managed to grab Makoto by the neck of her hoodie and yank her upwards. 

“I knew you were ticklish.” Makoto grinned despite Kyoko’s death-grip.

“Fine.” Kyoko was smiling, half from the tickling and half just letting her mask slip. “But if you tell a soul, you will live to regret it.”

“Will we still get to kiss?” Makoto asked.

“… Yes, but only if I decide to,” Kyoko said, then leaned in to make good on those words...


End file.
